Episode 9542 (24th August 2018)
Plot It's the day of the Rovers grand reopening. As of yet, nobody has been allowed inside. Rita receives a cheque for £15,000 when an annuity matures. Sean starts looking for a job. Emma decides to move out of the overcrowded flat. Dev is off with Gina the morning after she gets drunk and comes home late. He foregoes his golf club dinner as he isn't in the mood. Audrey tries to reason with Gail, asking her to see that she's lonely and this may be her last chance at happiness with a man. She admits that she loves Lewis. Gail refuses to give them her blessing and issues Audrey with an ultimatum - her family or Lewis. Audrey picks Lewis. The residents don't like the sound of new Rovers gastropub. They're up in arms when Jenny admits that the dartboard and Betty's picture have been taken down. Audrey and Lewis make plans to attend the reopening together to show everyone that they don't care what people think. Maria asks Claudia for more time to find an investor. Claudia doesn't make any promises. Rita hears their conversation. Lewis offers Roy his sincere apologies. Roy and Carla send him packing. Gina borrows Sally's dress for the golf club dinner and has her hair done by Maria. Sean asks Carla if there are any jobs going at the factory for a friend of his. She agrees to consider them. Henry is accosted by the thugs, who demand he pay the £20,000 he owes Cressida's family tonight or else. Emma accepts Maria's offer of a room at her flat. Gina is shocked when Dev announces the dinner is off. Billy finds Carol a place at a residential addiction clinic when she's discharged from hospital. She agrees to meet him and Sean at the tram station after she's said goodbye to her friends on the street. David summons Audrey to the salon for an emergency. There, she's locked in and sat down by Gail, who declares that she's staging an intervention. Rita walks in on Henry frantically rooting through her drawers. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Posh Thug 1 - Jacob Anderton *Posh Thug 2 - Matthew Gee *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Carol's room Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny and Jenny re-launch the Rovers, and Henry is tempted to steal Rita's cheque for £15,000. Elsewhere, Dev is distant with Gina after her drunken behaviour of the night before; and Audrey begs Gail to give Lewis her blessing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,181,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes